Transformers Prime - The Hidden Truth
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When Jack's cousin arrives for the summer, she and Optimus share a connection; but neither understands it or will admit it until they almost lose their chance to even try in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; Kasey belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her Permission.

Transformers Prime - The Hidden Truth

Requested story for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Rated T

Summary – When Jack's cousin arrives for the summer, she and Optimus share a connection; but neither understands it or will admit it until they almost lose their chance to even try in the first place.

Transformers Prime - The Hidden Truth

Chapter one

Jack Darby waited patiently for his Cousin Kasey to arrive; Optimus has given his okay for her to come to the base. Agent Fowler was not happy, but seeing how Optimus was not bothered by it he was alright with it after. Jack heard the vehicle pull up and he ran out to meet her.

"Bout time," he muttered pulling his mother June with him.

"Jackson Darby, will you calm down!" June yelled.

Jack paid no heed to his mother, as he ran over toward his cousin; who was grabbing her suitcases and duffle bags. Jack glanced at all the suitcases, and he frowned.

"Why so many suitcases, I thought you were only staying for the summer?" Jack asked.

Kasey shrugged then.

"Nevada has the best music schools, so she is moving in." June said with a smile. "Jack grab her suitcases please?" June added with a stern expression.

Jack walked over toward Kasey's car, and grabbed some of her suitcases. Jack glanced over at Kasey sighing, she would be here all the time now; she wondered what the others would say not.

Kasey glanced over at Jack; a smile touched her lips while she walked up to her.

"Don't worry I won't bother you at school or embarrass you," she said.

Kasey was a year and a half older than Jack; she was laid back and nice. Jack had nothing against his cousin liked her so he wasn't sure what the deal was with why he suddenly felt so strange about it.

"What's wrong with your car, it sounded awful when you pulled up?" June asked.

Kasey glared back at her car, and smirked at her Aunt June.

"Think it's on its last legs, Aunt June," Kasey said.

"We have to get to the Silo, mom." Jack said.

"Silo...?" Kasey asked.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine," Jack said.

"His Science Fiction club..." June said with a cackle remembering her first meeting with the Autobots and the handsome bot Optimus Prime.

Kasey glanced at Jack then.

"Are you a geek?" she asked with chuckle.

"NO...!" Jack exclaimed.

"I am only kidding, Jack, Calm down." Kasey laughed.

"Is Arcee picking you two up or can I drive you?" June asked.

"Arcee...? Is she a girlfriend?" Kasey asked.

"No, she's my partner and guardian," Jack answered.

"Oh Okay, well let's dump my stuff in my room, and settle in and then we can go to meet your Science Fiction club and Arcee." Kasey said.

Two hours later, Kasey had unpacked some stuff and changed, June drove them to the Autobot base. Kasey was wondering where it was they were heading, because it looked like they were heading straight into the side of a mountain. Kasey stared in wonder; when the secret door opened. Her eyes bugged out as the door closed, she turned to ask her cousin and aunt something and her heart raced.

There standing watching them were giant robots, she felt her mouth open then. There were several a yellow and black one, two red and white robots, a big green one, a blue one that looked like a female robot. June parked the car and they got out of the car. Kasey got out of the back of the car; she looked at all the robots and waved.

"Okay introductions, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Arcee my guardian and friend; and this is Optimus Prime." Jack said as Kasey turned to see the biggest bot yet a red and blue one. She saw the look in his eyes, so full of kindness and something else almost keen of sadness.

"This is my cousin Kasey," Jack said.

"It is our honor to make you acquaintance Kasey," Optimus said in his deep baritone wrapping around everyone.

"He's the charmer of the group," June said as Kasey kept staring at Optimus Prime.

"Pleased to meet everyone, wow so what are you guy's aliens?" she asked as Optimus smiled as he told her about everything that he had once shared with Jack, Miko and Raf.

Jack introduced Kasey to Miko, Raf and Agent Fowler as well; Kasey smiled and started conversations with everyone. They were told about Kasey now living with the Darby's instead of just visiting for the summer. Optimus decided that Kasey should have a guardian as well, and appointed himself as her guardian.

"Thank you so much for being my guardian, Optimus; that is awful kind of you." Kasey said.

He smiled, and nodded.

"Would you like to go for a drive, and you could fill me in on things you like to do and such." Optimus said as he transformed into his semi mode.

Kasey stared dumbfounded at the cab; while he opened his door for her and she jumped at the chance to go. She could not believe her luck, this was such an awesome thing that she just could not believe it was happening to her!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; Kasey belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her Permission.

**Transformers Prime - The Hidden Truth **

**Requested story for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime**

**Rated T**

**Summary – When Jack's cousin arrives for the summer, she and Optimus share a connection; but neither understands it or will admit it until they almost lose their chance to even try in the first place.**

**Transformers Prime - The Hidden Truth**

**Chapter 2**

**Kasey watched as Optimus' holoform flickered on, she smiled when the holoform glanced at you.**

**"It is a holoform we use them while in vehicle mode so no one becomes suspicious of our presence." Optimus said.**

**"I see, so how do you like our planet?" Kasey asked.**

**"It is rather beautiful here, we do not have any organic matter on Cybertron; everything is living metal." Optimus said, but something in his tone made her glance over to look at him.**

**He sounded sad, when he spoke of his home.**

**"You miss your home, don't you?" she asked.**

**Optimus sighed, he felt stray tears run down the holoform's face; it was odd Optimus never showed any emotion in front of his team. But yet, in front of this human femme, he had felt relaxed enough to show his emotions after one meeting with her. It was strange.**

**"Hey, it's okay, don't cry I am sorry if I said something wrong," she quickly said as she moved to the holoform's side.**

**"Forgive me, I usually do not show emotions like this," Optimus replied as she wiped his tears away.**

**"It's alright, even leaders need to vent, I understand," she said shocking the Autobot leader even more.**

**Kasey was silent then, and then she got an idea.**

**"Want to know what you need?" she asked.**

**"Indeed, what do I need?" he asked.**

**"Music," was all she said with a loopy grin.**

**"What type of music, do you have a preference?" he asked.**

**"Anything bouncy," she chimed in.**

**Optimus had no idea what 'bouncy' meant to humans, so he carefully scanned the radio. He found an interesting song, and stopped on it, and apparently he chose correctly because Kasey was singing to the song almost instantly.**

**"Awesome choice, that's Pink singing Funhouse, nice choice," she said.**

**Optimus listened to the words, and was confused by them.**

**"Why would humans place evil clowns in their home?" he asked as Kasey realized he didn't understand what the evil clowns represented in the song.**

"The evil clowns represent what happened over time to the house with bad things that happened in the relationship. Sometimes an artist uses different way s to interpret things in songs, when they write lyrics in a song." she explained.

"You know a lot of this type of thing, do you not?" he asked.

"Well music is my thing, I love music; you can express so much through music and lyrics." she explained.

"You have a nice voice for it, when you singing along to the song," he said as she smiled.

"Thanks, I want to make Aunt June proud of me, she and Jack are all the family I have left." Kasey whispered as her eyes misted with tears.

There was an awkward silence, and then she spoke once more.

"Aunt June, didn't want me at the house alone anymore, she knew I wanted to go to school for music; she helped me by offering to let me live with her and Jack. I also wanted to thank you for being my guardian, Optimus; that was sweet of you." she said as she glanced at the holoform.

"You're welcome, Kasey; I am glad to be of service," Optimus replied with a smile.

Optimus glanced over at Kasey; he was not sure why he felt so comfortable about this human femme.

"So, you are a leader and prime; do you like being a leader?" she asked.

"It has his pleasures and rewards; but it also is hard because I have to keep my emotions in check in front of my team. I believe sometimes they think me emotionless, but I'm not I just have to act a certain way in front of them." he said not sure why he felt so compelled to tell her so much... she was a stranger and yet he felt at ease with her.

She looked at him, and the expression on his holoform's face broke her heart.

"It is a lonely position and title; sometimes others distance themselves from me; because they feel I am unapproachable... and it hurts at times." the words tumbled out before he could stop them, and Kasey peered over and saw he looked haunted was the only word Kasey could use to describe it.

Kasey leaned over her fingers landing gently on his face, she caressed his face; making his eyes close while leaning in to feel her touch more.

"It's alright, Optimus, you can be you with me I will never tell anyone if you need to vent." she said softly as a rare genuine smile crossed his features on the holoform.

"Thank you for saying that, Kasey, are you sure it is alright; I do not wish to burden anyone." he replied.

"You aren't burdening me, you need an outlet besides it's not healthy to hold things in like that." she said her fingers never leaving his face and the odd thing was he didn't want them to leave anytime soon either.

Optimus was not sure why either, but at the moment he didn't care either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kasey and Optimus for the next several months were always doing something together, she taught him about music. Optimus for his part loved learning about music; there were so many different kinds of music. He found he disliked Miko's choices in music, but Kasey a wide range of likes and most of her choices he liked.

Kasey had enjoyed her guardian's company so much, they would go out on drives together and one night he had made a collection of her favorite music as a surprise. He was so pleased she liked the CD, he optics brightened with happiness real happiness. The Autobot commander had been so down lately, that now seeing him so happy like this was nice to see. Well to almost everyone that is, Arcee and Ratchet found it annoying, and they were not shy about telling their leader about it.

Optimus was at his desk making something; he looked up his optics brightening slightly.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked them as Arcee looked at the object he was making.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Optimus glanced down at the item on his desk. He smiled, and then answered her.

"It is a surprise for Kasey; I wanted to surprise her with something..." he stopped talking when he saw their expressions. "What's with those expressions?" he asked.

"Don't you think you're spending a little too much time with her?" Arcee asked.

"She is my charge, why would you care about the time I spend with her?" he asked.

Arcee looked away, and was silent but Ratchet was cold and blunt to the point.

"It's inappropriate, Optimus," Ratchet snapped.

"You're our prime for Primus sake, and she is a human," Arcee added as Optimus was silent but his spark slowly crumbled.

"She is my charge," was all he said.

"A charge who you're suddenly making things for, and doing Primus knows what with," Ratchet snapped as Optimus looked away.

They were never happy; when he was emotionless they stayed away and now when he was happy and had a friend. They still were not happy for him; he couldn't win no matter what he did. He sighed, and walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"To take Kasey home," was all he said.

Kasey was reading a magazine about music; when he walked out into the area where they were. He was going to say something when Arcee and Ratchet came out, he lowered his helm sighing.

"Kasey, if you are ready I will take you home now," he said his tone carefully even.

"It's early though or are we going to stop and listen to the music again?" she asked in an excited tone.

"I would love..." he started to say until Ratchet coughed loudly. "But I cannot tonight I am sorry, and I will be busy tomorrow to take you anywhere." he hated saying that the pained look in her eyes hurt him more then he could let on.

He transformed and opened his door, and she climbed into his cab. He headed out with his charge; she was silent not sure why he was suddenly so cool toward her. She felt like she did something wrong, she cared about this Autobot leader he made her feel special. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled up to house, she was scared to say the next words, but she wondered if maybe that was what he wanted.

"Optimus, if you want you don't have to be my guardian anymore, if you are too busy for me, I understand I can have someone fix my old car I don't want to bother you if you have other things now." she said as she climbed out of the cab when he didn't say anything. "Good night, Optimus," she whispered.

"K-Kasey, I do want to be your guardian," he said as his holoform flickered on.

She looked into his eyes, they were sad and she saw the mist appearing in his eyes.

"I-I do not want to stop being your guardian, I just had some work to do tomorrow," he said softly his voice filled with emotion.

She nodded, as he pulled her close into his holoform's arms and kissed the top of her head. Kasey turned and went back inside the house, while Optimus watched her go inside.

However down the street aways was a black 4x4, the driver inside recording Optimus' every move along with Kasey's.

**(Several hours later)**

The guy recording Optimus stepped into an office, he gave the disk to another man, who smirked.

"You got the information I see," he stated.

"Plus a bonus, he seems to be think he can try and romance a human girl and not just any human Jack Darby's cousin." the man said.

The man was silent as he watched the recordings, which were collected for the evening.

"What do you want us to do, Silas?" he asked.

"For now nothing, give it time and then will will strike." Silas said.

"On him...?" he asked.

Silas laughed at that.

"Both." was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Optimus had gotten his work done, but Ratchet has suddenly been overwhelming him with datapads. Optimus knew why and the Autobot commander's spark sank in overpowering sadness. His own team was interfering with his happiness, he was leader and prime that was true. The war had taken its toll on Optimus, and as much as he wanted to be happy he wondered if his own team would ever allow it. Maybe they would, who knows on their terms perhaps; but he didn't want their permission he was their leader and prime. They should have respected his wants and needs, not just always expecting him to do as they wanted.**

**Optimus had called the Darby house, and found Kasey was not home but running errands. She did not return his phone calls either, it broke his spark. He hadn't seen her in almost two weeks and he felt miserable.**

**Arcee watched from afar, she saw Optimus for the first time he cried by himself. She saw the tears run one by one down his face plates; and that was when the truth hit her Optimus was hurting and it was her and Ratchet's fault.**

**Arcee silently walked up to Optimus, he didn't hide the fact he had been crying. He just narrowed his optics, and eyed her, his azure optics brightened, and then dulled.**

**"Optimus..." Arcee started to say, until he cut her off just as Ratchet silently walked in with more datapads to keep Optimus busy.**

**"What is it, is there some other aspect of my life that does not suit you?" he finally demanded. "She will not return any of my calls, she isn't ever home anymore. I have lost the one shred of happiness in my life; that made me feel happy and content. Oh that's right I am the leader and prime, I don't deserve to be happy. I am just supposed to be programmed to fight and protect the innocent the slag with my happiness. I was actually starting to care about staying alive and living for her, but you know what I do not care about living I do not care about anything anymore." Optimus snarled as he got up and just collapsed on his berth sobbing.**

**Arcee stood there her mouth open; she started at her leader's back struts.**

**"Optimus..." Arcee whispered.**

**"Just leave me," was all he said his tone broken and lost and it was her and Ratchet's fault.**

**Ratchet had slowly backed up, his own spark pulsating wildly in his chest plates. **

**"Alright," Arcee whispered turning to leave, as she closed her leader's door she was grabbed by Ratchet.**

**"I called Jack's house Kasey is there, I want you to go get her bring her back with you and Jack," Ratchet ordered.**

**"Then you heard him?" she asked.**

**Ratchet's helm lowered in shame, he had no idea what they had caused.**

**"Yes but I had no idea he was so..."**

**"Broken," Arcee finished for him.**

**"Go get her Arcee, bring her back to our leader." Ratchet said as she nodded.**

**She transformed and headed for her charge's house, she had kept replaying the same things in her memory banks. Everyone had assumed Optimus Prime was emotionless, but she suddenly realized with a heavy spark that was never the case. She wondered how many times he cried alone in his quarters afraid to confide in his team because of his leadership and title of prime. **

**She got to the Darby's and saw Jack outside with Kasey, who looked just as sad. Arcee pulled up and saw Kasey heading back inside when Arcee stopped her.**

**"Kasey please, wait," Arcee said softly.**

**Kasey stopped in her tracks, Arcee transformed after Jack closed the garage door.**

**"Kasey, you have to listen to me, okay? Optimus was not avoiding you, Ratchet and me gave him a hard time for spending time with you. We didn't understand how much he enjoyed spending that time with you. We almost messed that up for him, here look this; this took place before I came here to get you and Jack." she said playing a hologram of what had happened.**

**(Flashback)**

**"Optimus..." Arcee started to say, until he cut her off just as Ratchet silently walked in with more datapads to keep Optimus busy.**

**"What is it, is there some other aspect of my life that does not suit you?" he finally demanded. "She will not return any of my calls, she isn't ever home anymore. I have lost the one shred of happiness in my life; that made me feel happy and content. Oh that's right I am the leader and prime, I don't deserve to be happy. I am just supposed to be programmed to fight and protect the innocent the slag with my happiness. I was actually starting to care about staying alive and living for her, but you know what I do not care about living I do not care about anything anymore." Optimus snarled as he got up and just collapsed on his berth sobbing.**

**Arcee stood there her mouth open; she started at her leader's back struts.**

**"Optimus..." Arcee whispered.**

**"Just leave me," was all he said his tone broken and lost and it was her and Ratchet's fault.**

**(Flashback ends)**

**Kasey didn't realize she was crying until Arcee touched the tears gently.**

**"I am so sorry, we never intended to hurt either of you, please come back to the base with me for him." Arcee asked.**

**Kasey nodded, but first ran to get her purse; which she stuck into her backpack.**

**"I wasn't avoiding him actually; I was working on a song for him. It was going to be a surprise for him, but I didn't finish it yet." she said as she put her helmet on.**

**"Alright, hop on," Arcee said.**

**"Okay," Kasey said as she and Jack got on.**

**Arcee drove back to the base, Arcee made Jack, Miko and Raf stay away to let Kasey and Optimus be alone.**

**"Awwww, I never get to have any fun," Miko grumbled.**

**"I challenge you to a game, Raf plays winner," Jack suggested as Miko grabbed the game controls.**

**"So not the same thing, but I will wipe the floor with you both," she snarked.**

**"Go get them, Miko!" Bulkhead cheered as Bumblebee beeped wildly.**

**Bulkhead shrugged at that.**

**"You cheer for your charge, and I will cheer for mine," Bulkhead chuckled.**

**(Optimus' quarters)**

**Kasey opened the door, and quietly walked in. She found Optimus in recharge. She climbed up onto his berth, and she watched him sleeping. She saw the evidence still there of his sobbing; she had seen for herself. **

**She ran her hand over his face, her fingers caressing the smoothness of his face. He was handsome, and the idea that he was so broken like that because she wasn't there with him hurt her.**

**"Optimus, I am here for you, I am not going anywhere," she whispered as she felt the wetness drip on her.**

**She glanced up, and saw he was crying in his sleep. She wanted to get him to wake up to escape his painful nightmares.**

**"Optimus, wake up!" She called out as he onlined with a start.**

**His optics widened and brightened; and then dimmed.**

**"Optimus, down here." she said.**

**Optimus focused and saw her.**

**"Kasey...?" he whispered his spark filling with happiness after he saw her. "You came back to the base?" he asked.**

**"I wasn't avoiding you, Optimus, I was doing something for you it's just not ready yet." Kasey said as Optimus smiled he pulled her closer to his chest plates.**

**"Thank you for coming back just the same, Kasey," Optimus said.**

**"You're welcome, Optimus," she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his kissing him.**

**Optimus mimicked the action trying to do the action as well knowing it was an act of affection she was showing; but the odd thing was... he was enjoying it a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kasey and Optimus were together constantly, she insisted on going with him on patrol, even when her Aunt June gave her that stern look. Kasey didn't want to ever see that broken look, she had seen on Optimus before. It broke her heart.**

**They would go to concerts together; they saw different groups and then discuss the shows after together. This went on for many months, and their bond was growing into one that went way beyond charge and guardian or even friend. The only thing was everyone else around them knew it, but them. **

**"Have they kissed even yet?" Miko asked Jack.**

**"I don't know, Miko; that's private stuff." Jack said slightly embarrassed by the question.**

**"Maybe they need help to get to first base," Miko remarked.**

**Bumblebee cocked his helm, and looked at Bulkhead and beeped wildly.**

**"I dunno sounds like they are talking about baseball to me." Bulkhead said.**

**Arcee glanced over to the kids, and thought they are talking about Optimus and Kasey. Why the slag are they bringing a human sport into the conversation?**

**"What does baseball have to do with them getting so much closer?" Arcee finally demanded.**

**"What...?" Jack asked suddenly.**

**"What does going to first base have to do with them getting closer?" she asked.**

**The three kids suddenly burst out into wild hysterical fits of laughter. This just confused the Autobots even more, and made Bumblebee start to beep insistently. However, at the same time Agent Fowler came in, and was surprisingly happy for a change.**

**"Hey Agent Fowler, what's up?" Jack asked.**

**"Hello Jack, Miko, Raf, and bots." he said smiling.**

**"Your happy today," Raf noted.**

**"I have another date tonight," he said.**

**"Oh really, and with whom...?" Miko asked.**

**Agent Fowler glanced quickly to Jack, and then smiled once more.**

**"Jack's mom," Fowler said.**

**Jack merely smirked.**

**"I knew already Agent Fowler; mom can't keep anything from me; besides she's been really happy lately. Mom's happy, I am happy." Jack said as Fowler smiled and nodded.**

**"So, how is the inter-species couple getting along?" Agent Fowler asked.**

**"I doubt they have gotten to first base yet," Miko mumbled.**

**"And here we go again with the baseball talk," Arcee snapped.**

**"Pardon...?" Fowler said.**

**"I think we confused them with our talk about them getting to first base, it just means they haven't kissed yet." Raf said smirking at the look Arcee gave him.**

**"Yeah, but in private how do any of us know if they kissed, that stuff if private." Jack asked.**

**"This is Optimus we are talking about, he is noble and compassionate; he would never do anything he thought was improper or not right, it's just how he is." Arcee said as they heard Optimus pulling in with Kasey.**

**Optimus transformed with Kasey in his hand, she was giggling wildly.**

**"I like when you do that, it feels neat," she said.**

**"I am glad that you approve, I would not do anything you did not approve of, Kasey," Optimus said.**

**"I know, I will go do what I have to do and then we can go out again." Kasey said disappearing into the special needs room made for the humans.**

**Optimus was beaming his optics brighter than ever, he turned to see the humans and his team watching him curiously.**

**"Hello..." Optimus said walking up.**

**"Hello Optimus," they said with smirks on their faces.**

**"So Optimus, have you hit any homeruns lately?" Miko asked.**

**He looked at her oddly, and then spoke which only made the kids laugh wildly at his words.**

**"Baseball is not on our activities list, Miko, we have other pleasures that we seek in our time together." Optimus said looking confused when they laughed.**

**"I do not understand why you are laughing, did I say something humorous?" he asked.**

**Miko crossed her arms, and huffed and decided to get blunt since her questions were not asked.**

**"Have you and Kasey kissed yet?" she finally asked.**

**Optimus stepped back and bumped into Arcee, and then Ratchet; and they just smirked at their leader.**

**"Pardon me," Optimus said softly.**

**"You. Did. Not. Answer. My. Question." she said saying the statement like she was talking to a small child.**

**Optimus frowned then.**

**"I do not believe answering that question would be of any consequence to you, Miko, that is personal and not for anyone else to know about. I am not slow processed nor am I illogical, that kind of information is not for others, it is between me and Kasey, now if you'll excuse me I must transform and wait for Kasey." Optimus said turning as a snarky smile crossed his lip plates realizing he had finally scored one on the get back at the nosy human's card.**

**He chuckled as he walked off, the others realized what he had done, while Miko stood there with her mouth gaping.**

**"I believe we all got told in a nice way," Arcee said with a smirk. **

**"Nice, that was not nice..." Miko snapped.**

**"Yes it was, he could have used words none of you would have had any idea about; but he didn't." Ratchet replied with a smug expression. "I believe he did that quite well."**

**Kasey came out and Optimus transformed with a chuckle. They disappeared once more, Kasey sitting in the driver's seat this time. She ran her hands over his seat knowing he was becoming slightly energized in the process. He said nothing though allowing her to have her fun, but two could play this little game.**

**Without any warning, he sent pulses through his seat making her gasp at the feelings those pulses caused.**

**"Wow, that is intense," she said with a smile.**

**"Indeed, I have many little surprises I can do too, Kasey," he chuckled.**

**"So I see," she replied biting her lower lip, as she raked her fingers gently over his seat making him suddenly moan in pleasure.**

**Optimus drove off to their rather private area and transformed; he had her in his palm and walked off to sit down. He leaned against a sturdy tree, and just held her in his palm. He felt like the luckiest bot ever, he ran a finger down her body.**

**"I-I enjoy our special time together Kasey; you make me feel so special. I did not always feel that way before you came along, I believe my team sometimes felt I was not capable of emotions. I always had to hide my emotions, because as a leader and prime things are expected of me. It is a burden I would not wish on anyone; sometime it hurts to be prime." Optimus said softly.**

**She glanced up at him, she moved closer toward his face reached up and stroked his face.**

**"I thought you liked being prime?" she asked.**

**He sighed then.**

**"I was humbled, when Primus gave me the Matrix, but sometimes I just did not feel worthy. I just sometimes wish the others could understand how sometimes I just want to be me, and share things with them. They look at me and act like anytime I do something that is slightly different then other primes did, that I am acting irrationally or illogically from that of a prime." he said sighing and then his optics brightened.**

**"Then you come along and allow me to be me, and my spark soared because that is what I always wanted to just be Me." he said as he offlined his optics at her touch.**

**Then he onlined them once more leaned in placed his lip plates on her.**

**"Thank you, dear Kasey," he whispered not wanting the feelings to end at all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kasey was sitting in her room, working on a song when she heard the familiar sound of brakes of a semi. Optimus was early, but she didn't care she eagerly waited for the doorbell. But when she didn't hear it, she went to the door herself, and saw he was just sitting there. She figured he was on a commlink so she just closed the door locked it and headed for his vehicle form.**

**"Hey Optimus, you're early but that's okay I don't mind," she said as he opened his door for her.**

**He was silent as he drove; Kasey wasn't sure why he was so quiet. She ran her hands over his seats, but he didn't respond at all to it. There was no tremble of desire, or moan or anything. She wasn't sure what to make of it; it was almost like he couldn't feel anything anymore. She would have to tell Ratchet about this, maybe he was sick or something.**

**She glanced up not sure where they were heading, he must have found another new spot for them.**

**"Another new spot for today, Optimus," she asked with a smile.**

**"You could say that," was the only reply she got, and he sounded odd.**

**"Are you alright, Optimus?" she asked as he came to a halt inside of a strange building.**

**Suddenly, there was a strange smell which seeped into the cab; and Kasey gagged from the smell. She tried to get up, but only collapsed in a heap unconscious while several men with masks had opened the door and pulled her out.**

**There seated in a fancy wheelchair, was a very different Silas. His face was a mass of scars; he was missing both an arm and leg. **

**"Prep her for the experiments; I will make Optimus Prime pay for what he did to me. When he destroyed my first creation, and it landed on me just look at me!" he roared. "I will rob him of his precious human love, he will know every form of pain and agony I can cause him starting with her." he snarled as he hit a button allowing the wheelchair to move.**

**The men carried Kasey over to a metal table; they strapped her in getting her ready. It took several hours for the effects of the drug to where off, when it did and Kasey woke up. She saw what she assumed was Optimus just standing there watching her not helping her. It confused her, and she tried to talk to him.**

**"Optimus help me please!" she begged.**

**All she got was a blank expression from the robot, and when she saw the masked men approached and her screams went unheard from strangers as her hell began.**

**She had blacked out several times, but the last time her eyes locked with who she assumed was Optimus; and her love for the leader turned into anger and fear.**

**"I...hate...you," was all she said as tears ran down her face.**

**(Autobot base – several days later)**

**Jack and June had been very worried with Kasey missing everyone was tense; Optimus was furious especially when witnesses had said a truck identical to Optimus had been spotted picking her up. Optimus and the others knew exactly who did this; Agent Fowler had begun having teams doing sweeps to find Kasey. **

**Optimus ordered the Darby's to move into the base right away, there were room created for them. Optimus wanted Kasey with him at all times and he felt responsible for Kasey's kidnapping and it hurt him terribly.**

**While things were getting settled with relocating the Darby's to the base; Agent Fowler learned of a possible location where MECH was possibly holding Kasey. Optimus was never one for harming a human, however this time the line was crossed and the most important person to Optimus was harmed the Autobot was no longer his pleasant self; he was enraged mate. **

**Optimus suddenly realized he wanted Kasey for his mate, he did not care about anything else except her he realized slowly he was having such strong emotions for her...He was falling in love with the human, and he just prayed she returned those feelings for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kasey could feel her one arm was dislocated, and several of the cuts were still bleeding. She glanced over at Optimus he had left; she looked away the tears blinding her vision. **

**She jumped at the sudden explosions she heard, she was startled to find Jack and her Aunt June getting her loose. However, it wasn't until when she saw Optimus come in, that she reacted badly and screamed.**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME OPTIMUS, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME GO AWAY!" Kasey shouted at him.**

**"Kasey, don't he isn't to blame," June said softly.**

**"I HATE YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME, you're a monster!" she screamed.**

**Optimus looked deeply shaken by her words, he backed up slowly turned and transformed and left.**

**"Optimus wait!" Arcee shouted.**

**"Let that monster go, Arcee," was all Kasey said.**

**"He's not a monster, that wasn't Optimus who brought you here, MECH makes knock offs they did this before and set up Optimus for a lot of things he didn't do. You should have let us talk to you before you were so cruel to him." Arcee said.**

**Kasey closed her eyes and cried, as Agent Fowler came in walking over to Arcee. She glanced down at him; he had a grim look on his face.**

**"Optimus tore out of here like the devil himself was after him, he looked haunted," Fowler said.**

**"Good riddance to him, he is a monster!" Kasey snarled in tears.**

**"You don't mean that, Kasey, he cares about you!" June shouted.**

**"Yes, I do, "she cried. "I never want to see him again EVER!" she cried.**

**Kasey was not happy she would be living at the base, She stayed in her room, refusing to come out saying she didn't want to see Optimus. **

**Optimus had come back, but he threw himself into his patrols hardly ever coming back to the base. The one day when he had come back, Kasey was out and about. **

**"GET AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" she screamed.**

**Silence, and then she broke him even more.**

**"I don't want you as a guardian either, I want you out of my life." she growled.**

**"As you wish," he whispered as he watched her run into her room.**

**"Optimus, she doesn't mean it," Ratchet said.**

**He lowered his helm, his spark flared with agony, he was cast aside once more.**

**"Yes she does," was all he said as he walked away heading for the entrance. "Arcee is in charge, if anything should ever happen to me in this war," Optimus whispered transforming as his tires squealed and he took off.**

**Optimus had never hurt so badly in all his life, his spark twisted in its chamber, he was not wanted any longer by the one person he would have laid his life for. His spark burned with pain, he had nothing now, his one shred of happiness torn from him by Silas and MECH. He would give anything to have her back in his life; he loved her he knew that now for all the good it did him. **

**He drove to that special place he had taken her; he allowed some music to play. A fitting song came on with haunting music, and he sat there and sobbed gut wrenching sobs.**

**"I-I am not loved any longer, I know she did love me somehow once she did..." he whispered pulling up his memories her touch, her voice, and her smile. "I will remember those memories dear Kasey, but I will never go back to the base. I will locate the double and destroy it. But you are free from me, I-I shall never trouble you Kasey ever again," Optimus whispered as his commlink pinged.**

**He answered it half heartedly.**

**:::...Yes...:::::**

**::::... Optimus, please come back, we need you...::::**

**Ratchet's unmistakable voice.**

**:::... No dear friend no one needs me...::::**

**::::... Optimus please, listen to reason you're our leader and prime, come home to us...:::::**

**Optimus lowered his helm, he wanted his Kasey back. He wanted her to love him once more like she used to.**

** ...Optimus please...:::::**

**::::... Very well, just let me do a final sweep of the area...:::**

**:::... Alright and then come back to us...:::::**

**Optimus shrugged to himself, but transformed to do his sweep. It was then his sensors caught something, speeding down the road was the imposter. **

**Optimus' energon boiled, this was the reason his Kasey hated him; he would end this imposter's reign of terror and deceit. And if Silas was in that thing he would end him as well, because he ruined his life and broke his spark and his hope.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Optimus sped after the imposter with one thing on his processors and it was obvious to Optimus that his imposter knew he was behind him.**

**::::... Optimus to base, I have my imposter in my sights I am going to engage him...:::::**

**::::... Back up is on the way, Optimus...:::: Ratchet said.**

**His imposter led him to an area which was deserted; Optimus knew he would have to be on his guard. He transformed, transformed his servo into his blade; when the imposter walked out the expression on his face was pure evil. Then he suddenly heard Silas speaking from some sound system.**

**"You should have stayed away, my clone is new and improved now and he can even destroy you," Silas replied.**

**"I highly doubt that, Silas, your clone is not a true Prime or true Cybertronian; and you will pay for destroying my chance at finding happiness." Optimus snarled.**

**"I wondered what it would take to make the noble leader break, and I found it. Did you honestly think she would love you, you're not even human." he taunted.**

** Optimus looked away, his other hand slowly clenched into a fist. His anger ran deep within him, he had never hated anyone not even Megatron; but he hated this human with every ounce of his being.**

**"I never did anything to you, yet you relish doing this to me, I want to know why before I destroy this horrible thing?" Optimus demanded.**

**"Fine, I will show you," Silas said as a door opened in the building to the side.**

**The clone turned its head to look at Silas, and Optimus realized the clone was not being controlled now. He saw Silas come out in what humans referred to as a wheelchair. **

**"When you destroyed my last clone of you, it landed on me and now look at me, Optimus Prime; so now I intend to make you pay any way possible. Kill him, slowly," Silas ordered of his clone.**

**Optimus narrowed his optics, as the clone charged Optimus in such a way Optimus was not prepared for. The two battled harshly, and Optimus had been doing pretty good getting good shots in. Silas smiled evilly, while he watched the clone abruptly took control of the situation. **

**The clone smashed his fist into Optimus' stomach making a nasty hole, and then reared back using his sword in Optimus' stomach making him cough up energon. Optimus sank to his knees as the sword was ripped from him. His optics dimming from the pain, as he fought stasis lock realizing once he went into stasis lock the clone would take his spark.**

**Where was his team?**

**Optimus fought stasis, he had lost so much to Silas he didn't want to offline without destroying the clone. Tears blurred his vision, as well as warning messages of stasis.**

**"K-Kasey..." he whispered as energon trickled from his mouth.**

**"She can't help you, no one can I want your head as a prize." Silas snarled as the clone raised his arm to take the fallen prime's head.**

**Tears ran down Optimus' face plates, while his spark pulsed wildly in his chest.**

**"Just do it and get it over with," Optimus snapped as the prime was startled by fire power so powerful hit the clone at a steady pace causing him to blow up.**

**Optimus heard Silas' screams, as he was hit by something; but Optimus had slipped into stasis as the last thing he saw was a huge shadow cast over him. Optimus didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore as he welcomed the blackness of stasis lock.**

**He never saw the green glow of the ground bridge appear to know it was not his team who saved him from the clutches of an ugly death. He never saw the giant warship disappear, nor would he know the reasons behind it.**

**"Hurry Bulk, you and Wheeljack need to pick him up!" Arcee ordered.**

**Arcee looked around seeing the mess, and truly wondered if her leader and prime was capable of this much destruction. She closed her optics and realized no he wasn't someone else helped him, but who?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – the song Kasey sings to Optimus is called Not alone by Linkin park, if you want listen to it while reading this chapter. I thought it was a fitting song for Optimus, so I borrowed it for the story line. I do not own the song, Linkin Park does, and they are a very talented group...**

**Chapter 9**

**Ratchet was shocked at the amount of damage Optimus had sustained from the battle with the clone. He touched the gaping hole in his leader's stomach, the energon loss was bad enough; however his leader had been injured far war then this and pulled through before.**

**Arcee paced back and forth, she wasn't sure what to think, and she glanced at Wheeljack who kept pulling out his swords nervously.**

**"So, what do you think happened?" Bulkhead asked.**

**"I don't know, all I know was that damage was more than one prime could do," she said as the kids walked up. "Where's Kasey?" Arcee asked.**

**"She is walking around outside the base somewhere in a daze, my mom isn't sure what to make of her behavior," Jack said.**

**Arcee sighed then.**

**"Looks like Kasey might get her wish," snarled Arcee as the three kids gasped in horror.**

**"What...?" Raf asked big tears filled his eyes.**

**"Optimus is dying, Ratchet said Optimus lost his hope and will to live. He thinks he lost Kasey, she was keeping his spark filled with hope and the will to keep going; but now..." Arcee said as she wandered into the medical bay watching the still form of her leader and prime.**

**And for the first time Arcee cried since the death of their home and her partners; she just broke down for the second. Agent Fowler just walked away into the control room with the kids, he was just as upset he liked Optimus very much.**

**(Outside the base)**

**Kasey sat on a rock; she was not sure why her heart was so sad. She didn't hear the Cybertronian approach her, she was staring out into space not sure of what she wanted.**

**"You should be in there with him not out here by yourself," a rough voice said to her.**

**"What would you know about this?" she demanded as she turned to face the intruder who invaded her thoughts.**

**She was caught off guard by the giant silver mech in front of her.**

**"W-Who are you?" she asked.**

**"Megatron," was all he said as he sat down near her.**

**"I don't remember you being in the Autobots," she said.**

**"That's because I wasn't yet," he said.**

**"Yet...?" she asked.**

**Megatron's blood red optics narrowed, as he turned to regard the human strangely. He sighed.**

**"I was tracking Optimus when he engaged that clone, he is good at being a prime the best in face; but he was no match for that creature Silas created." Megatron said as Kasey looked away as tears hit her.**

**"He was innocent all along, and I was horrible to him." Kasey cried as Megatron glanced down at her.**

**"He was innocent of a lot of things; I blamed him for things as well. It was my fault things on Cybertron went the way they did, I was jealous because he was named Prime and I wasn't. I could see it, while tracking him different times, he was oddly different somehow. He loves you; do not make the mistake of letting him go keep him in your heart always. I lost my chance a long time ago, I let my words and stupidity win over the most special and loving mechs around. Do not make the same mistake I did, Kasey," Megatron said as he stood up, neither Megatron nor Kasey knew Arcee, Jack, Raf, Miko and Agent Fowler were watching from afar.**

**Arcee realized who saved Optimus' life, it was Megatron and now she understood why.**

**"You loved him at one point, didn't you?" Kasey asked.**

**"When he was Orion Pax, but oddly enough though Optimus does not remember that part of himself; he still is Orion Pax there can be no Optimus Prime without Orion Pax they still hold the very same ideals." Megatron said.**

**"So, you want to be his friend again, don't you?" she asked.**

**Megatron glanced down, and smiled sadly at her.**

**"I want to be his brother once more, and share what we used to hold dear to one another." Megatron said.**

**"Alright, so you will tell him then?" she asked.**

**"Yes, so long as you tell him what is in your heart as well, Kasey." Megatron said as he transformed and shot up into the air flying back to the Nemesis.**

**Arcee and the others silently headed back into the base; while Kasey got up and headed back into the base.**

**Kasey was walking back inside the base, she walked down the hall entering a room. She realized she had gone inside of Optimus' room; she climbed up onto his desk and found out what Optimus was working on. It was a bracelet made from his own metals; she felt tears hit her eyes. She had been so cruel to him, when all he did was love her.**

**Kasey quickly ran into the medical bay, she overheard Ratchet talking to Bulkhead and Wheeljack.**

**"I have done all I can, it's like he has given up on living he believes he has nothing to live for anymore." Ratchet said softly.**

**Kasey stayed hidden, while Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bulkhead left the medical bay. Kasey ran up to the medical berth and she climbed up and ran up to Optimus' face.**

**"Please, you have to pull through, I have to have a chance to make this up to you." she cried.**

**Silence...**

**"I was in your room, I-I know I shouldn't have been snooping around but I found your present you were making me, I love it I have something for you too. It's a song, I didn't write it myself but wanna hear it oh wait let me go get my guitar, okay?" she said hurrying to her room.**

**Within minutes she was back, and she struggled to get back onto the medical berth with her guitar. She sat down beside his head, and strummed the guitar softly.**

**"Wish you were awake to hear this, Optimus, but I know your spark hears It." she whispered. "Here it goes," she said just as Ratchet softly entered the medical bay.**

**Ratchet had commed the other Autobots to turn on the video feed in the medical bay; so that everyone could see what Kasey was doing for Optimus.**

**"**"**I break down, fear is sinking in. The cold comes, racing through my skin searching for a way to get to you through the storm you. Go, giving up your home. Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone With arms up, stretched into the sky With eyes like, echoes in the night Hiding from the hell that you've been through Silent one, you...Go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known. You are not alone Go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone You go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You Go, giving up your home Go, you are not alone You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone…" Kasey sang with all her heart.**

**When she finished she was crying by then, she put her guitar down and started to talk to him.**

**"You know, I was outside and was talking to Megatron; he seems very nice. He will talk to you soon too; he wants to be your brother again. He made mistakes too it seems, like I did... I called you some terrible mean and cruel things; when in all honesty I never meant them. Arcee was right getting mad at me like she did, I-I love you Optimus. I don't care if we are different in species, you understood me; and were there for me. Lord knows, there are very few who get me even Jack and Aunt June don't understand me. But you, you did you saw right through me, didn't you? I honestly, am not sure what I did to deserve you, but I want to keep you, Optimus, so please come back to me please," Kasey begged as she felt something wet dripping onto her.**

**She glanced up and saw his optics were wet, he was crying?**

**"Optimus...?" she whispered as his optics onlined suddenly.**

**Kasey was staring into those bright azure optics once more, he watched her guardedly at first not sure what to expect.**

**"K-Kasey...were you telling me the truth?" he asked.**

**Optimus' voice shook slightly, while Kasey smiled sadly as she ran her fingers over his face.**

**"Yes, I love you," she said as she pressed her lips against his.**

**His optics offlined while he mimicked the action as well.**

**"I love you too," he whispered when their lips parted.**

**Kasey rubbed his face with hers, which made the Autobot leader start to purr.**

**"T-Thank you for coming back to me, Kasey, thank you so much," he whispered. "I-I was so scared and hurt; I was scared I had lost the one person who gave me the strength to fight and survive." he said as she kissed him once more.**

**Ratchet suddenly felt rather uncomfortable; and he silently left the medical bay without being heard. He walked out and saw the other Autobots watching the video feed with loopy expressions on their face plates.**

**"Enough, all of you disperse with being nosy now, I mean it!" Ratchet said.**

**"Doc, you did tell us to turn on the feeds," Wheeljack said.**

**"My name is not doc, and I might have said that but I am saying now to stop it; they deserve some privacy right now." Ratchet said as he turned and saw his leader start to moan but not from pain.**

**Arcee suddenly switched the video feed off, before anything else happened.**

**"Awwwww!" Miko whined. "I wanted to see Cybertronian sex seriously," she said.**

**Awkward silence filled the room...**

**Xxxxx**

**Author note - The next chapter is the special intimate one, it will basically only have light interfacing that includes spark carassing ans such, so stay tuned for that chapter. Thank you for your reviews, favs and or alerts, there is much more fun in store ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Optimus kissed Kasey, a deep rumble came from deep within him. His engines revved with such force, he was so happy he had her back. A moan escaped him; it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was out of instinct, his chest plates shifted with ease and opened.**

**Kasey glanced down in curiosity, when they did and he smiled.**

**"Would you mind terribly caressing my spark, Kasey; that is the most important part of our bodies that gets the most attention by our mate?" he asked.**

**Kasey smiled, and she climbed down toward his chest cavity. She got down into his chest cavity, and she stared in awe at the beauty of his spark. She walked up toward his spark chamber, got onto her knees first caressing the chamber itself. Her nimble fingers moved with such softness and kindness, that Optimus didn't know what to do. She was so gentle with her touches, but they were enough to send in to a frenzy of powerful emotions.**

**"K-Kasey," he groaned as he felt her touch strengthen in ways that were so subtle that it floored him.**

**"Am I doing this right?" she asked. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked.**

**"You are doing everything correctly, dear one," he moaned.**

**Kasey was very pleased with that knowledge, she wanted to please him so very much. She bent her head down kissing the spark chamber, her innocent action made Optimus' hands grip the berth tightly. He was hit with wave after wave of desire, which was so strong it floored him. He had never felt anything like this before.**

**He arched his body up, when he felt her gentle touch to his spark. His optics shined neon purple now, this caused from pure excitement now in his body. The underneath part of his optics tinted slight pink, his helm moved from side to side; while his moans of pleasure grew louder. **

**His body arched up once more, his fingers gripped the medical berth; his back struts lifting up as his body was caught up in wave after wave of pleasure.**

**"K-Kasey….." he whispered as tears rolled down his face.**

**The Autobot commander was happy once more; he was in love and had his potential mate by his side once more.**

**Optimus wanted to give her pleasure too, but he wasn't sure how to pleasure a human femme; but just as Kasey's innocent caresses grew bolder and stronger. Optimus' spark tendrils moved on their own, they broke apart, and Kasey for her part did not fear anything Optimus' spark did. She trusted Optimus more so now than ever, and she watched with curiosity as his spark tendrils whipped around her body. **

**Kasey felt the one spark tendril slid over her body, it danced around under her blouse and over her slim stomach. She felt her breath catch, while her own passion grew from this simple act. **

**What Kasey didn't expect nor Optimus Prime was for his spark tendril to bury itself deep within her chest and wrap around her heart claiming her as his own.**

**"Optimus…!" she exclaimed as her emotions spiked, and her love for this Autobot commander sky rocketed to new points unknown.**

**Optimus was not fairing any better, his fans had kicked on but were doing a terrible job at cooling him down.**

**"K-Kasey…please more, p-please," he moaned his back arching once more as his body went into wild spasms.**

**Kasey heard her bot's pleas, as her body fell back into his spark completely making her body erupt in fires of desire and love both.**

**"Optimus….." she moaned as he heard her moans and felt her body shuttering in her overload; which was more than enough to send the Autobot leader into his own overload.**

**"Kasey, I love you….." he whispered his body offlining to allow him to reboot, while Kasey laid by his spark chamber with a loopy smile content in love and in recharge.**

**(Several hours later….)**

**Kasey awoke some time later, she was on top of Optimus' closed chest plates; he was recharging soundly with a smile on his face. She smiled, as she walked up to his face, she sat down beside him kissing his face.**

**"I love you so much, I didn't realize just how special you were to me; I am so glad I came back to you." She said as tears ran down her face, while she nuzzled his face.**

**Optimus was online, he just didn't online his optics, he was enjoying the closeness of his mate beside him.**

**"Megatron was right, he told me not to make the same mistakes he did; he said you were special and one of the most specialist mechs around. You wanna know something, he was not kidding you are special and I am the luckiest female around to have roped you all to myself." She said adding. "I love you so much, Optimus Prime; please don't ever leave me." She said kissing his mouth as it took every ounce of willpower Optimus had not to let a moan out.**

**He was enjoying this time with his mate, he felt her kiss him once more; his spark pulsed wildly in his chest. **

**She continued to nuzzle him, and the whole time he felt this all he could think of was…..Mine, she was mine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kasey was stretched out on Optimus' windshield, she was drawing little picture with her fingers on it. Optimus onlined, watching her, a silly expression on his face.**

**"What are you doing, Sweetling?" he asked.**

**"Drawing on your windshield," she answered matter of factly.**

**"What are you drawing?" he asked.**

**"Silly smile faces," she answered as his smile broadened.**

**"Really," he said.**

**"Yep, how are you feeling?" she asked.**

**"Wonderful, and you?" he asked.**

**She giggled at that.**

**"I feel so good inside, your spark tendril went into my heart; it was the most incredible thing I have ever felt." She beamed.**

**Optimus smirked, when she said that to him.**

**:::::… Optimus, Megatron is calling for you, he wishes to discuss terms of ending the war….::::**

**Optimus was intrigued by that, and replied to Ratchet immediately.**

**:::…. Alright Ratchet tell him I will meet with him…::::**

**"We will continue our private time, when I return I must meet with Megatron for terms of a possible end to the war." Optimus said kissing his mate with such sweet abandon.**

**"Okay, sounds good." She replied.**

**Within the hour, Optimus was heading for the location to meet with Megatron. Optimus slowed and transformed, Megatron was already there and transformed into his bipedal form.**

**"It is nice to see you on speaking terms, Megatron," Optimus said. "Before you say anything else however, I wish to thank you for what you did for me." Optimus said as Megatron nodded.**

**"I have made a lot of mistakes, Optimus; my first was when you were appointed prime. If I had been a true friend to you, I would have been happy for you not jealous and vengeful. You are a good prime, you always have been but I let my own agendas stand in the way of our friendship. You have found love, I am glad dear friend; I wish you much happiness. I want us to be friends once more, our troop's friends once more banding together to protect this planet from others who wish to do harm to it. We can use the warship together; and possibly share the base; I realize we would help you expand the base perhaps with having an underground base extension?" Megatron suggested as Optimus nodded extending his servo toward Megatron.**

**"I accept your terms, Megatron, welcome home," Optimus said as they embraced.**

**"It has been a long time," Megatron said.**

**"Indeed it has, Megatron, indeed it has," Optimus said as the two headed back to the base and Megatron contacted Soundwave to have the others head for their new base of operations with the Autobots.**

**The only two Decepticons who were not there were Starscream and Airachnaid; both had left the Decepticon fold to pursue their own evil schemes. Megatron had figured they might be a problem, so they had sent out teams to either convince them or terminate. Sadly, it was the latter as the two rogue Decepticons were not able to be trusted at all. Megatron's plans of the base expansions were put to use; and the base was remodeled having rooms below for their humans as well as a back entrance they could use as well. Knockout, Breakdown and Ratchet teamed together to handle anything regarding medical issues and such. Soundwave and Laserbeak handled the same things they always did. Soundwave alerting Megatron and Optimus if there was anything that needed their attention. Optimus enjoyed the fact Megatron was there, he took over as commander whenever he was alone with Kasey or otherwise detained.**

**Kasey and Optimus had a special room down below, they disappeared a lot to while Miko would keep trying to sneak down to catch a glimpse of Cybertronian interfacing. Of course, someone always caught her, this time it was Knockout who scooped her up.**

**"Awwww, come on I wanna see him in action," Miko mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"That is not for human sparklings eyes to witness; besides its personal," Knockout said.**

**"But I wanna know," Miko mumbled.**

**Knockout saw Breakdown walking up with Bulkhead and Wheeljack.**

**:::::…. Your charge is very inquisitive…..::::**

**Bulkhead chuckled at those words.**

**::::….. I saw we let her see something interesting help with her inquisitive issues…:::::**

**Bulkhead frowned, but wondered if it would help her stop being so interested in his leader's private life.**

**::::…. Okay what is your bright idea….::::::**

**::::… Well, I am a medic I will show her holograms of what she wants to know; besides once she sees them she won't be interested anymore I will bet on it….:::::**

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack both looked doubtful, but Bulkhead thought his idea might help their leader from getting a nosy Miko hot on the trail of their private life.**

**:::::….. Go ahead…..::::::**

**Knockout picked up Miko, who was grumbling as usual.**

**"What are you doing, Knockout?" she demanded.**

**"I am going to show you, what you wish to see," he said.**

**"Really, cool!" she exclaimed.**

**"Yes indeed," Knockout said.**

**Knockout showed Miko holograms of interfacing, and her mouth dropped open.**

**"Wow, I wanna watch Optimus and Kasey doing that," she said with her eyes bugging out.**

**"Yes see so…. What did you say?" he asked stunned.**

**"I said I wanna see Optimus doing that," Miko said as Bulkhead's optics narrowed and shot to Knockout.**

**"I thought you knew what you were doing?" Bulkhead growled.**

**"Well, I do I can't help it that it backfired on her," Knockout mumbled clearly frustrated his plan did not work.**

**"Where are they?" Miko said with a giggle.**

**"No Miko, you can't go watch," Bulkhead ordered as he hit Knockout in the back of his helm. "And you, did not help," Bulkhead mumbled.**

**"Hey, watch the paint!" Knockout growled.**

**Megatron was walking down the hallway, his blood red optics locking with his medic's.**

**"What are you doing, Knockout?" Megatron asked.**

**"He was showing me holograms of Cybertronians having sex; and now I want to watch Optimus doing that with Kasey." Miko chimed in.**

**Megatron glanced over at Knockout, his optics narrowed.**

**"Oh he did, did he?" Megatron demanded. "And what pray tell possessed you to do such a fool thing such as that?" Megatron demanded.**

**Knockout chuckled slightly, although Megatron was not laughing at that point.**

**"I figured if she saw the holograms of it, she would not wish to see it again." Knockout replied.**

**"That doesn't always work with Miko," Bulkhead said as Optimus came out of his and Kasey's room.**

**"What may I ask is going on?" Optimus asked.**

**Miko raised her hand suddenly, as Optimus looked somewhat surprised to see her raise her hand.**

**"Yes Miko, what is it?" Optimus asked.**

**"I want a front row seat please," Miko said confusing the Autobot leader.**

**"To what may I ask?" Optimus asked.**

**"You and Kasey having sex, see Knockout showed me holograms of Cybertronian sex so I want to watch now." she blurted out as Optimus' optics widened in shock as his optics landed on Knockout.**

**"You showed her those types of things, she is a youngling," Optimus remarked.**

**"I was trying to help," Knockout said with a chuckle.**

**"Doesn't he realize he isn't helping himself," Wheeljack mused.**

**Optimus growled inwardly.**

**"That is not helping the situation," Optimus said as he looked at Miko and sighed. "Those types of things are private, Miko," Optimus said.**

**"Well why did he show me those pictures then?" Miko asked.**

**"Because he is a fragger," Wheeljack said.**

**"Not helping, Jackie," Bulkhead said.**

**Suddenly everyone heard Kasey calling Optimus back into their room.**

**"Come on, my sexy bot; get back in here I am lonely," Kasey called out as Optimus smirked.**

**"I will be back much later," he said as he disappeared into his and Kasey's room they shared.**

**"There goes round 2….." Breakdown said with a chuckle.**

**"Do not be surprised if that is round four, Breakdown," Megatron suddenly chuckled as he left the area.**

**"SEE…..!" Miko exclaimed.**

**"Love doesn't know numbers!" Optimus said as he opened the door and then closed it with a slam and a chuckle.**

**Miko's mouth gaped suddenly as she looked at her guardian as the room erupted in laughter. Optimus Prime could most definitely be pervy when he wanted to be, but in an honorable and amusing way.**

**"Primus, help us, what are we going to do with them?" Megatron chuckled heading back up to the control room as he left the area with it's loud uproar of laughter.**

**With the war over, Silas and MECH gone, Optimus having his mate back; things were definitely looking up. Optimus and Megatron with their teams met any threat to Earth head on together as they always did as a team.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Author note – This story was a lot of fun to write, I hope everyone enjoyed it…. I have a few new Transformers Prime stories coming up please stay turned for those and as always thanks so much to all my loyal readers…**

**~PrimesSPARROW**


End file.
